1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printer, and more particularly, to a printer having a sheet ejecting means for discharging printing sheets or paper, particularly cut sheets, onto a sheet stacker mounted on the printer.
This invention also relates to a printer having an apparatus for advantageously feeding both cut sheets and a continuous sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
To meet recent requirements for the capability of feeding various kinds of printing sheets therethrough, a printer having a plurality of printing sheet feeding paths has been developed. In such a printer, even if only cut sheets are used, a plurality of sheet inlets and outlets are provided which are selectively used according to the kind of cut sheet to be fed therethrough.
Many conventional printers having a plurality of sheet inlets and outlets are also provided with an automatic cut sheet feeder mounted at a fixed position on the printer. Moreover, a printer having a sheet stacker mountable at a fixed position thereon is known in the prior art.
Nevertheless, printers to which a sheet stacker can be selectively mounted at any one of a plurality of outlets through which various kinds of printing sheets are respectively discharged, are not known in the prior art.